A Simple Effect Word's Can Have
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Various one shots to the challenge word 'Belly' No season four spoilers, your safe kiddo's some are season one, some are AU's, some just don't make sense...


**The challenge fic this week was 'Belly' so...I practically drooled at the amount I could do this- Blame Courtney, all her challenge shots I swear...they're hyptonising...**

**WARNING: language... but you'll hear it one day anyway :D**

**Summary: Various one shots to the challenge word 'Belly' No season four spoilers, your safe kiddo's some are season one, some are AU's, some just don't make sense...**

**Disclaimer: A frog fell into my path...I thought back to 'Bedtime stories' and kissed the bugger...No handsome Sammy prince showed up, and I felt violated :D nah, don't own em...Eric has ALL the fun...I mean ALL**

**Inspired by the choice of my computor to suddenly die, I watched season three over and over out of nothing better to do...and cos' its FUN!**

**Yes mum, homework doesn't count as better- It's only - although watching 'The Magnificent Seven' Sam **_**reads **_**Dr. Faustus and I all but screamed OMG! and like...fell off my bed...maybe fate's telling me I gotta' do homework...right? -Scoffs-**

**Oh- a little thing, I always get carried away with words...so its just fics inspired byt the challenge word for me- I obviously cannot follow rules.**

**On with the fic...erm fics...**

**Thank's Court's for doing your fab idea shots- I kinda' stole your style...:D and did a few- but hey guys she did it first- check out Chailyn dudes!**

"Sammy? Man you okay back there? Stay with me"

Tired, bloodshot orbs reflected back into the rear view, Sam was propped up by Dean's leather, eye's unfocused and glassy.

"Sammy?" Fear. Guilt. _Sammypleasebeokay_

"De-....'n" A choked plea.

_Christ Sammy hold on!_

"S'okay Sammy, just a little further...your gonna' be fine"

Sam's trembling hand stretched out over the hilt of the knife jutting from his stomach.

"M' belly....urt's..." Sam mumbled, blood coats his lips.

_OhshitnononononoSAM!_

The leather jacket doesn't hold and soon Sam's slumping on the backseat, blood everywhere, eye's closing on Dean on the rear view.

The light's always red in the rear view.

XOXOXO

**next fic...**

"DADDY!"

Screaming, and running little Sammy feet patted on the linolium over to John.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

"Hey there sport, what is it son?" John picked up his Sammy.

"Dean...Dean's belly...he's on fire daddy...real hot" Sam's tiny voice echoed in John's head and he ran to the brother's bedroom.

"Dean?..Dean, son? are you okay?"

"M'not...feeling s'good..." Dean laid, pale on the bed.

"Dean?" John felt Dean's face, he was cool but the touches of fever were beginning to take hold.

John looked confused down at Sammy.

"How did you know Sammy?"

Sam's big dark eye's blinked at John. "Dean was glowing red Daddy...like he was on fire, all around him...ouch" Sam looked down at Dean. "Fix"

"Yeah Sammy, we'll fix him"

John never once regarded Sam as anything less than special from that day on.

**on with...**

"Sam?"

A beat.

"Sammy?"

"Dean just...leave it okay" Under his eye's were shadowed. His face beaten down and his eye's...his eye's themselves were barely even there, glazing over half the time.

"Sam...c'mon man, I'm used to you talkin' to me..."

"Dean. Just...please..." It was raw. "Just don't talk to me for ahwile"

"Sammy...it wasn't your fault"

"Pull over"

"What?"

"Pull over Dean..."

Dean pulled the car over, headlights catching grass and gravel as he turned on the side of the road. The interior silent and dark.

"Her belly was sliced open Dean...she _died _above me...in so much fear...and hurt...and...I didn't stop any of it" Tears leaked from his eye's. He choked on his words. "Jess is dead because of me...it should have been me. Why wasn't it me..." Sam whispered.

"Sam, hey...you listen an' you listen good. You did not know. None of this is even the slightest bit your fault Sam, it's not your fault she's..." Dean hesitated. "It's not your fault what's happened Sammy"

"They've lost a daughter and a sister tonight Dean...I've lost..._everything_. This is not alright"

"I never said it was Sammy"

"She died alone Dean. I wasn't there...she was so scared..." Sam hiccupped a sob. "So afraid..."

Dean frowned. How did Sam know that?...

Later he'd realise of Sam's abilities, his connection and do everyhting he can so nothing like that ever happens to Sammy.

**END**

**thanks for reading guys, as always i'd love a review... *winks* **

It would make a nice suprise instead of school...ugh manic mondays.. x


End file.
